The Glee Project: Slushie Years
by deary
Summary: The Glee Project is my fav show and I wanted to write about, it's a new year at McKinley and Mr. Schuester needs new members for Glee, some are willing for the challenge. T for mild swearing.
1. MEMBERS NEEDED

**Big fan of the Glee Project. I'm in love with the show and I needed to write about it so much. I hope it's liked.**

**~deary**

Damian slowly waked down the stained aisles of McKinley High. He's a transfer student from Ireland when his dad got a promotion out of the blue.

Damian held his tranfer papers and walked to the office. Damian looked at the cliche transparent windows and silver lining. He opened the thin glass door and walked to the assistants desk.

He sat down in the fuschia colored chair, it wasn't as comfortable as it looked. He had the same thought he had when he first stepped in the drab school.

Poor as the run down clinic that houses narcissists

But, then again it was like some of the town. He wished his dad could've got his promotion in Carmel, at least they had better programs that weren't hanging on by a thread.

The assistants hair was up in a messy chestnut bun and her half-moon glasses with gold lining covered her dark brown eyes eyes. She stared coldy at him like she could see in his soul and see all his sins, even though he had none.

"Hello." Damian said his voice quavered, it was unnerving. "Hello, you must be the new Irish exchange student." she said. "Transfer." he corrected.

She pressed on the school's morning announcements mic. "Mr. Schuester, can you please send down Hannah McIalwain, for the Irish exchange student." she spoke. "Transfer." he corrected.

A few seconds a freshman red-haired girl with freckles scattered across her face walked towards Damian.

"Hello, new exchanged student." Hannah said very loudly to Damian. "Transfer." he corrected.

She began walking and he followed closely behind. "So what's your name Irishman?" Hannah asked. "Damian." Damian answered the redhead. "And I'm Hannah president of class clowns." she said.

"Is that really a club?" he asked, the hysterical redhead. "If it was i'd put the rest of the members in shame." she answered with a witty let out a laugh.

As Hannah told him all of the classes and clubs they passed. They passed an empty dim room with stacked chairs and a sleek black piano.

"What class is that?" Damian asked Hannah. "Club. And that's Glee, the succesful students have just graduated and since glee club was liked only by what people called them the "outcasts" of Lima and now the director is desperate for members."

The day towarded to an end and Damian was hooked on the empty classroom. It never wandered away from his mind. From what Hannah told him it was social suicide and if it ever occured to him to try out for show choir, he would get his first rainbow slushie curtousy of Azimio, the senior who was held back after failing Physics.

Damian hadn't made any friends his first day except for Hannah and Cameron, a tall blonde, toothpick skinny, and thick black framed glasses.

* * *

><p><em>Hannah and Damian sat all alone at an abandoned table with the summer sun beating on them. The Cheerios and the football niagrathals were given the shaded tables.<em>

_Hannah told him not to worry about friends, since he was a newbie._

_"You'll for sure make another friend, my friend Cameron will be here in a few." Hannah explained. Damian didn't really care whether or not he made friends, he was mostly focused on being homesick and the abandoned dark room._

_Soon enough the skinny tall blonde was thier and he joined the neglected table._

_"Hey." Cameron greeted Hannah. "Hey Cam..., this is my friend Damian he's the new Irish exchanged student." Hannah told her best friend. "Transfered." he corrected for the twentieth time that day._

_"Hello," Cameron held out his hand and Damian accepted it. "I'm Cameron." Cameron told Damian._

_"If you're Irish then you must have an accent. The Cheerios, actually every girl has fallen for the accents. Last year an exchanged Greek student came to Lima and he was the new ladies man in a whole week." he told the clueless Irish._

_"Unless you're shy." Hannah added. "You should the international club, it welcomes all transfers and exchanged students from other countries." Cameron explained to him._

* * *

><p>Damian had pondered on the thought, he was going to join during fifth period, but forgot when he had again walked past throught the empty dark room, except this time thier was a shaded figure sitting on the black bench.<p>

It was his spanish teacher Mr. Schuester, and he looked depressed. Head in his hands, long sighs.

Later that day when he again remembered about joining the club during the seventh period when he was stopped by a lovely voice coming from the school's theater.

He opened the big blue-gray doors and saw a girl about his age with misty blue eyes, dark brown hair, and white skin singing, a song he faintly rememberd at a local theatre back in Ireland, when he was forced to watch Les Mis with his mom.

I Dreamed a Dream,

Damian thought. The girl finished with a loud belt, she stared at the empty auditorium and spotted Damian. He could see her blush from the back of the auditorium.

She walked off the stage red seeping on her neck and cheeks. She dissapeared behind the curtains and he heard the slam of a door. Thier was probably an extra EXIT door behind the stage.

* * *

><p>Lindsay Pearce was probably the most confident girl in McKinley High, now that that Rachel Berry has graduated. Lindsay was already shunned, but didn't want to be slushied. She knew she could sing great, but joining glee club would only make it worse.<p>

After seeing the cute boy in the auditorium she knew her already damaged rep was on the line. She knew the boy would never give her pity, unless he was that new Irish transfer student, but if he is, he might have already heard about the social suicide named SHOW CHOIR!

Lindsay found herself at her mohagony desk. She was thinking over her possible social death and planned out an imaginary grave yard in her head.

"Lindsay, dinner." her mother called. After the long walk down the flight of stairs she was greeted by a house of blonde haired and brown eyed people.

Lindsay was adopted and she was the youngest out of her family. Her youngest older brother was taking classes at Ohio Community College, which was in Carmel, an hour away from Lima. Her middle older brother, went to Stanford on a full scholarship for basketball, and her oldest brother Heath finished Ashferd University with a bachelors degree in Physics.

Lindsay sat down to an tender steak dinner with a neat salad and dressing. The table wasn't quiet as usual, except Lindsay who hadn't spoken once, considering she was very social and lively.

"Lindsay you're being quite silent." Her mother told her. Lindsay bobbed her head toward her mother. "Uhhhhh..it's just I don't have anything much to say." she answered her mother.

"Anything happen at school?" Lindsay's dad tried. "Uhhhhh," Lindsay needed something to make up, they wanted her to join clubs and make friends. "I'm joining glee club."

* * *

><p>McKynleigh Abraham was silent for the whole day, the only thing that kept her spirits up was her time in Home Ec. McKynleigh excelled in the divine arts of food. But, McKynleigh also had a secret, she's always wanted to join Glee Club, but she can't she doesn't want to be shunned by her Home Economics friends, or else she won't have any, unless thier is other people in the Glee Club.<p>

Screw it!,

McKynleigh though, she was joining wether anyone liked it or not.

She walked confidently toward the sign-up sheet, but her best friend, Marissa just poked out of nowhere.

"Hey MiKi!" the peppy cheerleader greeted her quiet friend. "Hey Missy." she greeted back trying to get past her, but was stopped by her rambling about how it was great on the Cheerios and the new routines that she worked on every day.

Another girl with dark hair walked pass the two and went straight to the sign-up sheets. Marissa saw the direction of McKynleigh's eyes and let out a cackle.

"Lindsay Pearce signing up for glee club, she must have a death wish." Marissa laughed. McKynleigh broke down inside to the negative comment of her anorexic friend.

Marissa had told McKynleigh her secret in eigth grade, after Marissa had broken up with her recent boyfriend..., Cameron. They all were a wonderful trio, McKynleigh portrayed as the third wheel, unless the two went out.

Marissa begun getting skinnier, but no one knew why. She was already beautiful and popular, everyone wanted to be Marissa. Cameron and Marissa grew apart and Cameron transferred to Dalton, when his mom a got a job offer.

McKynleigh seemed to zone out during the conversation and Marissa began snapping her fingers infront of her.

McKynleigh adverted her eyes to her redheaded friend and smiled, "Yeah, cool.". "Well of course it's cool I signed you up for Cheerios!" Marissa re-told her friend.

"WHAT?" McKynleigh almost screamed to the Cheerio. "Wait did you zone out again?" Marissa asked her clueless friend.

McKynleigh took hold of her best friends arm and dragged her into the girls lavaratory and began her rant, "I was gonna join Glee Club!". Marissa seemed surprised and immediately began to disagree.

"No, then we can't be besties anymore." the sad cheerleader exaggerated. "Why not?" !McKynleigh asked.

"Because I'll be at the top of the pyramid, litterally I might add, and you will be at the bottom of the food chain." Marrisa explained.

"Fine," McKynleigh fumed, "But if I try out for Cheerios you have to try out for Glee Club!".

* * *

><p>Damian still had his mind wandering on the strange girl from the auditorium yesterday afternoon. He searched through the halls of McKinley and again in the auditorium. Finally he caught her.<p>

She was standing by the bulletin board writing on what was probably one of the many sheets of paper full of signed names. He'd never figure out which was her's. Not that he intended to stalk her, but he just needed to talk to her about the whole auditorium scene.

Hannah appeared behind he left corner and saw Damian there staring at the bulletin board. She began to walk to him and saw Cameron doing the same walking to the mindless boy.

"Hey, watcha doing." They both greeted the transfer. "Hey guys, do any of you know a freshman with brown hair, misty blue eyes, and white skin?" Damian asked both in particular.

"Hi Hannah, Hi Cameron!" Hannah seemed very hurt that he wouldn't greet one of his two friends.

Cameron didn't seem hurt and answered him, "You probably mean Bailey Takanawa, Isla Pifos, Merria Cessily, Tia Murdock, Lindsay Pearce, Ellen Hiwirrian, Trish Winer, and a bunch of others you need to be more specific!" he yelled exasperated.

"I guess I have to find her myself." Damian sighed and stared at the bulletin board.

* * *

><p>Ellis Wiley, was the outcast of the century, being a freshman and being as small as a ten year old, she tried to joke about it, but it hurt her alot. Luckily being small most of the slushies are angled to high and miss her.<p>

Yeah that's the only advantage, at least she's taller than Matheus Fernandes, or she would constantly be ridiculed, by jocks and Cheerios twenty-four seven. The only way to escape a fate like Ellis's is to join the Cheerios.

Ellis already has it hard enough being small, so the slushies wouldn't change a thing if she joined a "nerd" club.

Ellis met her best and only friend at McKinley High School, Cameron. The irony, of a small person having an only friend, who's the tallest and probably the skinniest boy in all of McKinley.

Ellis and Cameron walked along the slushie stained halls, she clutched her books and binders to her chest and she quietly spoke, "Are you trying out for any of the clubs?".

"Huh...? Oh yeah, maybe Gl-" that was Cameron's mistake. As soon as he said the two little letters he was slushied the grape syrup staining his thick framed glasses.

Ellis was in shock. "Cameron are you okay?" Ellis asked concerned. Cameron nodded, he cleaned his glasses on his shirt and without Ellis walked into the boys bathroom.

* * *

><p>Cameron sighed, he missed Marissa, they hadn't talked since Junior High, he isn't a stalker, but he overheard a conversation about Glee, but Cameron couldn't believe an anorexic Cheerio would join the Glee Club.<p>

Cameron and Marissa's fight has yet to be resolved and yet Cameron, feels this is his fault, even though Marissa started to eat only like four crackers a day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I have and I know it's a little crappy, I'm used to using OC's for writing stories, but I'm in love with the Glee Project and I need to write about it.<strong>

**~deary**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT:I will continue

**HEY THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT FOR THE GLEE PROJECT:SLUSHIE YEARS I LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT AND ADVICE. ONE SORRY FOR MAKING MARISSA SEEMS BULLIMIC AT FIRST, BUT I QUICKLY CHANGED THAT, JUST BEING STUPID. I CAN'T WAIT AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT I PROMISE SOON I WILL REGAIN CONFIDENCE FROM MY LONG PERIOD OF WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO RECOVER AND START AGAIN I PROMISE I WILL KEEP THIS GOING. BUT, WITH THIS NEW SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER STORY ANOTHER SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER STORY AND ANOTHER SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER STORY, IT'LL BE HARD, BUT FUN CAN'T WAIT TOO REALLY GET BACK ON THE SLUSHIE YEARS TRAIN TRACK PROMISE I'LL GET MORE STUFF IN.**

**ALSO, SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE COUPLES I PAIR UP WITH LIKE GleekFreak525 SHE ASKED FOR MORE DANNAH (DAMIAN AND HANNAH), BUT I ALREADY GOT THIS STORY HOOKED WITH DAMSAY (DAMIAN AND LINDSAY), SORRY I REALLY LIKE DAMSAY AS A COUPLE AND THAT'S WHAT I'M STICKING WITH, THOUGH THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT!**

**CAN'T WAIT TOO GET TIME ON IT AND START IT AGAIN!**

~deary


End file.
